Define Me
by Queenbee19
Summary: After her brother, and father won the games, Laci Kingsly knew that she would have to go into the Hunger Games, better yet the 100th Games. Her boyfriend swore he would go in with her. With all of the pressure from the District and her family, will she be able to take flight? Or will Laci take a hard fall? Or even worse, fall hard for someone else. I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Define Perfect

Define Perfect

I woke up from the sound of thunder. It sat on my window, watching me sleep and wating until I was aware to hide from me, because If I were to tell anyone I saw it, I would be called the liar. I looked in the mirror across from my bed and grabbed the silver brush from the side table, brushing out the golden ringlets. I was classicly beautiful and probably the object of most teenage boys' dreams in District 1. This actually annoys me because I can never get time to myself, or space to breath for that matter. I sometimes wish I were ugly, or like really annoying so people wouldn't bother me, I like being alone.

I know I slept late, but I know my dad wouldn't care. Breakfast is probably already made, not that I'm hungry. I sit up, putting my knees under my butt, which actually is flat, and tilting my head to the side. My silk pajamas are so confortable, with a monogramed L on it. I know they were expensive, imported from the capitol, though I heard they were a gift from President Slate.

"Lace, wake up I'm serious" I hear a strong male voice and know its my obnoxious older brother. Now before I tell you his name, don't get me wrong I'm from District 1 and I know how names get, but I think his name is one of the worsts, Leather. Sadly, Leather has skyrocketed as a District 1 name after he won the games. I think I was 12, but watching him was the most terrifing thing because the whole time I thought he was going to die and every night I would creep up to my room and cry for hours because all I wanted was my brother back. And I prayed and begged for someone out there to bring him home. Now that he's back, sometimes I wonder about my 12 year old self. But now I'm 16, things have changed.

Leather banged harder agianst my white bedroom door.

"Go away Leath" I snaped, laying back in my bed and rolling over so a white pillow covered my gold ringlets. He was so annoying but I adored him. I always try to keep up with his level but I cant, physically he's amazing. As a brother, he's tough on me, always pushing me past my limits, which as resulted in me getting sick so many times I cringe at the thought.

Leather laughed, "Fine, I'll tell that to your boyfriend"

Now even though I hate attention, I like it from one person, Brendon Acton. He has said "I love you" so many times I have counted less stars. Brendon adores me, which is funny because I don't see that much worth adoration honeslty. All I have is a pretty face and family history. In this world, thats enough to get all eyes expectantly on you. I hate the pressure, everyone looks at me like Im supposted to be amazing, like looking at a newborn bird and asking it to fly right away. Im not ready to leave my nest but the world is pushing me, telling me that If I cant fly yet, I better learn fast. Brendon taught me how to get my wings.

"What about my boyfriend?" I asked him accusingly, not wanting to bring Brendon into this, what we have is special; not to be ruined by Leather.

"He's outside I told him you wern't ready," Leather said sounding bored of waiting for me.  
I shurgged, not really minding if he saw me like this. He's seen me worse, like when I break down in tears, crying because I know that soon it will be me. I guess you could call me sensitive or whatever but I see it as letting my emotions show instead of holding them in. I just only show them to him...no one else has seen me cry. I plan to keep it that way. Tears are for your pillow.

"Just tell him to come up" I say back, brushing my hair out again untill I look normal. I guess I'm lucky that relationship wise, my dad's not strict. He kinda lets me do whatever with Bren, not that I don't set boundries my self. Brendon has come to my house many times though, and he was been with me many nights for nothing had happened, we're still teenagers. I hear footsteps banging outside my room, we are very fourtunate to have 2 floors, most people here have only 1. Having 2 victors in your family comes in handy. I hear a soft nock before my angel appears at my door. I guess people say that Angel's are girly and girls are whatever but Brendon is my angel, sent to keep me from insanity. Well, I guess my knight in shining armor would work too.

People don't get me I guess, they just don't know how I feel and they're too obsorbed in the confort of conformity that they never get the guts to ask. Brendon poked his adorable brown hair into the doorway, his eyes dancing when he spotted me. "Now I've got brownies!" He said holding up a small container with brownies his mom probably made for his little sisters.

I laugh, throwing my head back and opening my arms expectantly for a hug, "Come here.." I say as Bredon quickly puts the dessert down and grabbs my waist on the bed,  
"I love you Lace" he wispered into my ear softly. I can't help but blush everytime he says that to me.

"I love..." I start before being engulfed in a long romantic kiss. Flying up to the stars and back down, I dont know how to describe a kiss. It just happens you feel it and you feel like every superpower you've ever wanted you get for the next 30 seconds, or however long it lasts. Sometimes, when I kiss him I feel like my stress was gone, nobody expected anything of me. No one judged me just because I'm pretty, and people actually got to know me.

Brendon laughed, laying on top of me and we wrestled around for a bit. He won most of the time but I was stronger then I looked. But I felt as if everything was right, and if this were a movie it would be shot with fun music behind it. I was happy. happy, I wish Icould freeze time, and spend forever happy. Because I knew that happiness would only last a few more hours.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I also have a Hunger Games RP if you want to join us I would love it!

forum/Hunger-Games-RP/134010/


	2. Define Future

Define Future

Sometimes knowing your future sucked. Seriously, ignorence is bliss. If I knew anything about what was comming up in the next hours, the summary would go as follows: Laci Kinglsy's so-called perfect life was ruined in a matter of seconds.

The games. Every single freaking girl in District 1 except me wanted to be in them this year for two reasons. One, was that it was the games. Fame, glory, going down in histroy of another one of District 1's many victors. Reason two, it wasn't just any games this year...it was a quell. And not just any quell, the 100th Games. Now everyone who wasn't stupid knew that this year would be fantastic and that it would be an honor to be apart of games history this year. Serioulsy every parent in the district was trainng their child. The one catch, I was going to be in the games.

It was inevitable. I was a child of a victor. And my brother won too. And my cousin Lithe, who was also my best friend. And now that I think about it I think my mom's dad or grandfather won too. It was unavoidable. I would be going into the games this year. It was too obvious, we knew they would want a girl with such a history to be in this year. It's just the stupid fact that I hate the games and quite frankly want no part in them.

So my problem faced me at breakfast this morning, the particular moring of the reaping. The morning where every girl between 12-18 was nervous getting dressed, I was sitting in my pajamas with bedhead eating breakfast with my family and my boyfriend.

"So what do you think that the theme this year will be?" My dad asked me as he put another piece of waffle into his mouth. He looked a lot like Leather, but with brown hair and a sharper face. I figure he was pretty attractive back when he won his games but that didn't really matter now, he had Leather to re-live his glory.

"I think their going to do a combination of the last ones" Leather piped in, thinking to the last 3 quells.

Lithe flipped her hair, swirling her food around on her plate. After the games she had never really been the same. Lithe was my cousin. She had one the games before Leather, continuing the legacy of winning in the family. Before the games she was super competitive, always focusing, and so hard. Nowadays she was softer, and changed. She hated to talk about them more then I did. We were best friends, and told each other anything before the games. But afterwards, her parents were killed in a terrible accident. She stayed with us most of the time. I think she just didn't want to be alone.

Lithe had fallen in love with a boy from District 2, and the two of them were the final two. You would think the duo would have a hard time deciding who would live and who would die. But it wasn't hard. Lithe and the boy decided to duel it out like true competitors, Lithe being the winner. She has always had to live with his death, and like I said had never been the same. I never watched her games, or maybe I did. I was too young to remember.

"Maybe an older age range. Or all 12 year olds?" she suggested with an out-of-it shrug.

Brendon looked over to me, who was silent, and gave me an apologetic look. He knew how much I hated talking about the games. I realised, the look was for the coming storm.

"Children of Victors." Brednon said quietly, then went back to staring at his plate. We were all silent for a second, then everyone looked at me who turned pink yet again. I wasn't even going to say anything.

Then my dad spoke up, "I think your right Brendon." he said simply, and he was already thinking about which of his victor friends had sons eligible for the games.

Leather nodded, "Don't freak out Lace, we've been training for a while chill out." I know he was already searching my face for me to show some emotion. I decided to start putting on a fake face, I was going to need it for the games.

"I'm fine. This is no surprse to me." I said finally, everyone lookng to my lying face as I spoke. I gave them a confident nod back, "I'm serious, I'm ready."

Brendon put his arm around me, "If you go in I'm going in with you" he reassured. He had been saying this ever since my brother was in the arena.

"No Bren, please don't." I couldn't bare to lose him, if I was coming home I needed something to come home to.

But Brendon was stubborn, and I this is the only thng he'd ever said no to me wtth. "I'm going in, you guys agree right?" he asked looking to my dad and brother. I guess the good thing about having an insanely strong family was that if any boy was going to get to me, they had to get through them. I had crappy luck.

Leather nodded, "Its great, the two of you would make such an amazing pair. Seriously instoppable."

"Yes, I think the capitol wouldnt be able to get enough of the two of you." My dad added in agreement. I seriously wanted to kill them.

I desperatly looked to Lithe for support, she was never one for romance in the games. For obvious reasons. Lithe gave me a look, her aqua eyes that matched mine sparkled in comfort. It showed agreement. It showed love of best friends. It showed the pain that she knew, once those guys put their mind to something there is no going back.

Brendon smirked victoriously, putting an arm around me. "Great, now that that's settled." He pulled some of my hair around so he could lean in a whisper something to me when I abruptly got up.

"Um...I'm going to get ready for the reapiing now" I quickly muttered, swiftly going up the stairs before I could hear protest.

I know they would be able to hear my door slam, so I slammed it and went over to my closet to figure out what to wear to my death sentence.

I looked through the aray of clothes my unoffical stylist had supplied. Now only Victors could keep their prep teams, but I had already been interviewed when my brother was in the finals, and they wanted me to look nice. And if the capitol ever did anything on Victors or if there was a party that the whole family was invited too, then I was to look good for it. I think we even had lunch with the president once. So yeah I had so many stuff to choose from, and I wanted to look beutiful and innocent, as to make the capital regret doing this to me.

There was a light knock at my door. "What?" I asked, probably sounding irritated. Lithe came in, her dark brown hair softly over her shoulders as she closed my door. She went and sat on my bed, and I walked over to her and looked down at my lap.

Lithe was one of the only people I could be me around, other then Brendon. I leaned in, resting my head on her shoulder as she put a comforting arm around me. We didn't need to say anything, even if we were cousins, we were sisters. And the bond between sisters was inseparable. She knew me as well as I knew her. And she knew that I was breaking down in fear. That I wanted to look strong for everyone.

"Lithe," I whispered to her, "Was it worth it? Coming back without him?" I asked her quietly. She knew how I would feel, if Brendon really went in the games.

"No. I wish I were with him. Honestly." Lithe said to me, as we listened to the silence tried to penetrate the bond we had. Then Lithe took a tiny breath ending the silence, "Ok get dressed Lace," she said getting up.

I gave her a tight, quick hug, before watching her leave my room. Then I turned to my clothes.

Simple, light baby pink lace dress. It was beautiful, handmade from the captiol. And the best part was the back went down into a v neck all the way to the waist, with a pink bow at the end of the dip. It was classic. So I grabbed it before going over to my shower. Capitol showeres were complicated so usually I just used the same Jasmne Vanilla sent every day.

As I undressed I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I realsied I was either looking at a really pretty dead girl walking or a future murderer. Take your pick Lace, because that was what was in store. Descisions, Decisions.


	3. Define New

Define New

Sometimes I feel so stupid. I feel stupid because sometimes I will be in a situation and my brain will pause for a second and then I will just shake my head and be like what the hell am I doing here. This would be one of those times.

I stood grouped up with my little clique of 16 year old girls. Like I had said before, I was pretty popular in District 1 because I was pretty and my family had won the games. The problem was that I was funny too. So maybe I had a few things going for me, my like sarcastic personality helped a lot when it came to giving people the negatives in a situation. I wasn't much of an optimist, I was a realist. I wasn't going to sugar cote telling you the sky was falling I would tell you it was falling and chances are you were going to die. Hence my realistism. I wasn't mean, I was honest.

So one of those moments was now when I was standing with my friends talking about capitol fashion and excitement, which mite I add I didn't have, for the upcoming games. Then I felt soft hands upon my waist and a smile danced across my pink lips.

"Guess who?" the voice sing songed. I knew it was one of my guy friends, I had a lot of them.

"Hmm..." I said playfully pondering. And my friends in front of me turned and were giggling, grinning at me. Even when I didn't want to, I was the freckin center of attention. Great. "Liam?"

I turned around before meeting face to face with smirking Liam Handon. Liam grabbed my waist from the front grinning. "Laci Laci Laci, you've gotten better at this game" he joked, looking at me.

"Your right I have, you excited for the games?" I asked him. Liam shook his head,"Im excited to watch you win" he said to me laughing at my sudden pout. I hated it when everyone said I was going to win this year, seriously did they all think I could turn into a cold-blooded killer that fast?

"Seriously Lee, I may not even be in them this year." I pointed out frowning, because he was laughing at me. Then Brendon came up behind us slapping Liam in the head smirking.

"Hey Liam, that's my girlfriend you've got your hands all over." He said before turning to me with a grin. His blue eyes were already dancing in mischief. "Hey my favorite Victor" he said pinching my lower back smirking. I punched him, not hard but enough to get the message. It was just that him, along with probably every guy from a career district had at the least a 6 pack.

"Oh my gosh stop bugging me!" I dramatically wined, deciding if they wanted to make a scene then I would play along. I internally smirked as my friends grinned and I could almost make out money exchanging hands, as if they were betting on my actions.

"Aw come on Miss Kingsly what color are you wearing on your upcoming Victory tour?" Liam teased, doing a comedic imitation of a capitol accent.

"Yes yes, Miss Kingsly how did it feel when you got the highest training score in the history of the games? Your 13 was quite impressive" Brendon asked laughing.

"Shut up" I said to both of them, with a cute glare that only made them laugh harder.

"Wait wait, Miss Kingsly do you feel accomplished bringing on the family history of victors?" Liam asked me smirking.

"Miss Kingsly, do you feel as if you did a better job then your family, you did make more kills then both your dad and brother."

I seriously didn't like that one. I knew they were just joking or whatever but that one was a bit much.

"Ok you two that's enough now." I said getting a bit grumpy, crossing my arms.

"Or what?" Brendon challenged, leaning in close to me. Close enough we would've probably started making out but sometimes having an older Victor brother was conveint.

"Or her brother's going to have to do something about it." Leather came up behind, arm around his unofficial girlfriend Spark's shoulder. Spark also won the games, particularly last year. He had an adorable crush on her and she's going along with it. Maybe she likes him, maybe for the cameras. But the capitol loves a good romance.

I smirked watching Brendon get startled and back up into my brother, turning around and moving out of the way.

"Don't all of you have somewhere to be?" I asked all of them, raising a perfect eyebrow the boys should be with the other 16 year old boys and my brother should be with the other Victors.

Liam was obviously intimiated by Leather because he shrugged and quickly said, "Just wanted to wish you luck Lace," before giving me a hug and turned to leave with a small wave and a wink.

Then I shook my head and raised my eyebrow at Leather, who raised his hands in mock defense. "Ok Ok, I can't wait to see you in the Victor's club." he said to me smirking, before leaving with Spark, who made a funny face at me. She was like the older sister I wished I had. Ok maybe not, Spark could be f***in mean.

I sighed and looked to Brendon. Brendon leaning in and kissed me on he cheek, brushing back some of my golden hair. Then he whispered in my delicate ear. "If you get reaped I'll protect you I swear. I love you."'

I gave him a sad smile. "I love you more, now go."I said wanting to make sure he was in the right spot at the right time. And I could hear my annoying friends sighing at me and Brendon. I swore the whole district knew we were dating. I hit his butt as he left to stand with the other 16 year olds. I guess this was the end of it all. The end of my so-called perfect life. If this was like New Years Eve and the countdown to midnight, I could here the seconds counting down. Squeeshing my eyes shut when I mentally heard 1, and opening on 0. Happy New Year Laci. New Years Resolution? Don't mess this one up too.


	4. Define Affection

Define Affection

"This year, for the spectacular Quarter Quell, the theme will be..." President Slate's voice boomed through the video shown this year. The camera zoomed in to his hand, pulling out a crisp sheet of paper from a golden bowl.

"To show that even the strongest youth among us cannot withstand the capitol, only relatives of past Victors can be reaped." he read with a smirk. I so much wanted to wipe if off of his face with a nice punch in the nose, but I figured him and my father were probably good friends anyways and that he would probably be rooting for me anyways.

Then the screen went blank and we turned our attention back to our capitol escort, Daphine. She had this awful aquamarie dress that matched my eyes. It was way too sparkly and way too tight on her. She had a curly wig to match and choclate brown eyes. Daphine clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Wasn't that wonderful!" She said brightly, and because this was District 1 people we're actually excited. Great. She waited for thr applause to die down, though I could tell some of the children were dissapointed that they wern't eligible to voluenteer this yesr. I figured there would be so many 18 year olds who are heartbroken.

"Ok well lets drawn our lucky girl to represent District 1 in this fablous year of games!" She said walking up to the bowl dramaticly. District 1 was the first to kick off the games, so obviously we would have to be excited for the camreas. We have to hype up the capitol.

I held my breath as her manicured nails rustled around in the bowl. I knew there was only one name in there, written a bunch of times to give the illusion that another unlucky girl could be thrown into this world of the games, one that I was born into without even being reaped.

"Laci Kingsly!" She exclaimed, "Yet another Kingsly what a pleasure!" She said way to excited. Then everyone clapped and I sighed, something I was doing a lot of these days. I slowly walked up the stage. I tried to put on a convincing face because the games had already started.

I smiled at the District on stage, praying that Brendon wouldn't get reaped. I loved him, I madly truly loved him and I didn't think I could survive knowing he died for me. I wouldn't get reaped, I mean he couldn't get reaped.

"Charlson Drew" Daphine exclaimed and I exhaled in relief. But I should've know, the calm before the storm.

"No! No I voluenteer!" I bit my lip, hoping he would shut up but Charlson was already off the stage going back to his mother. Velvet Drew had won years ago and Charlson was her only, might I add bratty, child. Velvet was quite popular in the capitol, which was probably why Charlson was reaped. But there was no way Brendon would be aloud to take his place. There was no way you had to be related to a Victor.

"My grandmother, Platinum Crys won the games, which makes me her family!" He called out desperately running up to the stage and hugging me, burying his face in my hair for a second then looking up.

"You have to let me do this, I l-love her I do! I have to do this please" he desperately begged, which just made me more upset. He ran his fingers through my ringlets in an attempt to be comforting, but in reality it made me so sad. He was begging to die for me.

Then the world paused for a second, the Peacekeepers looked to Daphine and Daphine looked around startled. "Excuse me for a second!" She said bouncing off the stage and going over to get out a phone and which I figured, meant she was making an emergency call to make sure non-immediate family member was aloud.

Brendon stood next to me and squeesed my hand, which made a tear run down my face. How could he be so stupid? He should know only one of us could win, there's no way around it. I bit my lip, I was about to break down. He noticed and pulled me close, kissing me on stage to stop me from crying, because my head was spinning and I wasn't going to be able to do it.

The kiss, tasted sweet. His lips softly placed against my lips and his hands around my waist as if they were made to surround me in protection. It was almost magical, because I forgot that I was going to be dead, or a ruthless murder, in just a few short weeks. I forgot that my boyfriend just signed his death sentence. I almost felt that we were re-living our first kiss under the rose tree by the school. When he told me I was more then just a delicate flower, but a strong rose. I almost relived the first "I love you" exchange when I was crying because I thought Leather was going to die and Brendon told me he wasn't. Everything was almost ok.

The District "aww"ed until Daphine came back and Brendon pulled away, using his delicate touch to wipe the sole remaining tear from my rose cheek. I sighed, giving him a small smile because even though I was mad at him I wasn't, because he was trying to save me. I know I would do the same thing for him.

"Well, sorry for the intermission. I give you," she said clearing her troat, "Our Tributes from District 1: Laci Kingsly and Brendon Acton!" She said excitedly clapping her small hands while the district emerged in applause. I think they were very pleased with the outcome today, they had two beautiful strong 16 year olds who probably had a strong chance of winning.

He took my hand and raised it in the air, already playing to the cameras. Me? Well I just put on the sexiest face I could and faced everyone confidently.

Well, its the beginning of the end.


	5. Define Limits

Define Limits

I had an hour. One hour to spend with my family and friends before I would probably never see them again. There were probably a bunch of people wanting to wish me luck, which got on my nerves because the more people, the more they would divide my hour, and the less I would get with the people who mattered.

I ran my light pink nails along the velvet chair, deciding to get comfortable. I took my pink shoes off, deciding to go barefoot and let my feet be tickled by the soft carpet. I took a deep breath, not wanting to cry. I had actually used the little makeup I had, stuff from the capitol, and I didn't want it ruined.

My dad came in first, which I figured was because Leather was already on the train. I guessed he would mentor Brendon and Spark would be in charge of me. My dad just stared at me for a minute, I wasn't sure why so my aquamarine eyes danced in confusion. Then I was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so sorry your in this Lace, but Brendon will take care of you and I know you can win, your a strong girl." he whispered to me, then quickly pulled away.

I nodded, quickly wiping my eyes, checking to make sure they were still dry.

"Any advice?" I asked him, wondering what more to ask. I had asked him this many times, and he had always answered the same way. But I figured the room was bugged, and thats why he whispered to me. I needed to be shocked, like I wasn't planning on being reaped, training was technically not aloud.

"Your fast, run. And you're obviously in the careers, so find a way to lead them. And your pretty, use that too. I'm going to guess your ok with a sword, like me. Or a knife like your brother." He said honestly, which was different then his usual answer.

I thought back to when I was 12, watching Leather in the final 5, he was fighting off one of the other careers, I think the one from 2, and he was losing for a minute. I was in tears again and I asked my dad what to do if I ever get reaped. He looked at me real hard. "Win, but if you do be careful. Because if your not, you will wish you died." And that kind of stuck with me, I heard Victor's had it hard. My dad always had nightmares and I was never aloud to watch his games. I guess he has had it hard, he watched his son almost die on TV and now me.

I nodded, taking note of everything biting my pink lip. "Daddy, how did it feel when you heard you won?" I asked him, carefully choosing my words. What I was asking was if he regretted winning.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, which you could tell was starting to gray. He wasn't by any means old, he just seemed stressed all of the time. "I felt like my life was about to do a 180."

I nodded, his life changed alright, but I couldn't make out in his face if he was glad or not. I was about to press further before the Peacekeeper signaled it was time for him to leave.

I hugged me once more, before pulling away and standing to leave. "Love you Lace, come home.'' he said to me, before walking out the door.

"Love you too" I called out, hoping he heard me. I bit my lip harder, figuring I was cutting it but I wasn't about to start crying right now. I just thought that that could've been the last time I would talk to him.

Liam and a few of the other boys came in next, and I laughed a bit more as they tried to encourage me. They had already visited Brendon, who seemed not as nervous as me. I wasn't surprised, he was always the daring one. I liked to define limits, he pushed them.

"He's got something for you" Flect said to me, which made me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

Liam nodded, "Brendon."

"He bought you a token, he said he'd give it to you on the train" Dare explained to me, because the other too weren't .

"Does he have one?" I asked, feeling like an awful girlfriend because I hadn't gotten him one, but in my defence I didn't think he was going into the games. Ok I knew he said he was going to, I just hoped he wouldn't.

All three shook their heads, "No." Liam said, "But you don't have to have one."

I made up my mind, I would think of something, maybe I could give it to him when we got into the capitol.

Then the girls came, Gllisten and Diamond and Sheer came first, then more came. The peacekeepers only let them come in groups of three. They gossiped, and talked strategy for the games. Telling me how lucky I was, to be pretty, to have Brendon, to be reaped. I wanted to laugh at them, but I didn't.

Lithe came. We didn't talk as much as we should've. Mainly she talked about him. Shafe. The boy who she killed to win the games. And I talked of Brendon, who wanted to have the same fate. We sighed, in out pity party of love both knowing there were no happy endings. The only way Brendon and I would end up together was if we both ended up dead.

Then after Lithe left I realized it had been an hour, mainly because no one else came.

Then me and Brendon were ushered into separate cars, which was odd because tributes were always driven together from the Justice Building to the train station. I guessed because of the reporters, they would want a shot of us embracing or something at the station. It was annoying, because I didn't want our relationship to be broadcasted to everyone, but if it was what would keep us alive...then I was going to be the most love-struck 16 year old this games had ever seen. It was my last few weeks with Brendon anyways, I needed time...which wasn't on my side today. Stupid time.


	6. Define Time

Define Time

Once when I was 6, I was a brat. I'll admit it, because my dad was a Victor, I was apart of the Victor's children club. That pretty much meant as a kid everyone respected me. And as a six year old, I thought I was the s***. Seriously, I thought I was walking on water or something. But then one day on my way to school, I tripped. And well I feel and got mud all over my nice dress and everyone laughed because well, we were six. And after gaining some humility I realized that having everyone's attention was overrated. There would always be someone waiting for you to trip and fall and get mud on your dress and you would be devastated when you got laughed at. And the beautifully ironic thing was, there was no one to help me up. Everyone wanted to be friends with Laci Kingsly but once I had embarrassed myself the one's who I thought were my friends were there laughing. It was really just a self-esteem roller coaster. But I never lost the attention, which was why I was here and not at home eating popcorn with my boyfriend.

I got out of the car, and it was windy. Rain was drizzling and I didn't want to get wet. My blonde, curly hair was blowing and for a second my vision was blurred. Then I saw Brendon, a little bit away staring at me with a huge grin. I smirked and shook my head at him, beginning to remember we were on camera

I gave him a look, daring him to come over to me, because I wasn't going to him. He smirked, and walked towards me. He picked me up, bridal style, and kissed me on the cheek. He carried me to the door of the capitol train, and we paused there for a few minutes. The reporters were standing there, taking a ton of pictures.

I hated this. I hated that the entire capitol was going to be talking about the two of us. I almost wished I could publicly break up with him or something, because this lovey dovey crap for the camera's was going to get really old really fast.

After our picture was taken way to many times for my liking, we got inside the train. I had been on one once before and they went fast, 250 miles an hour I think. As soon as the door was closed Brendon put me down and I faced him with a glare.

Brendon laughed, "What babe?"

I crossed my arms, he knew what.

"Look, I'm sorry I volunteered ok? I just wanted to be with you."

I said nothing and kept my arms crossed. Brendon was confused, which made me soften a bit. He was adorable when he was lost, and I knew he didn't mean any harm.

"What else am I sorry for?" He asked me.

"Well, for volunteering yes, for publicizing our relationship is another thing." I said to him, not backing down.

Brendon laughed and picked me up again, kissing my forehead. "But Lace, I want everyone to know how important you are to me."

"I don't. I don't want the stupid capitol watching us kiss like we're some sort of romance reality show."

"In defense, the Hunger Games is a reality show...and we're in a relationship right now so you can't blame them."

I hit his arm, I hated when he was right. "Shut up." I said to him, which made him chuckle and put me down.

"Come on, lets go find our mentors" he said, taking my hand and walking me to the living room. Spark and Leather were waiting for us, chatting with Daphine.

"Hey my favorite tributes" Leather said to us with a smirk, turning to face me and Brendon.

My aquamarine eyes rolled to the top of my head. "So we're stuck with you two as mentors this year?" I asked him with a fake dramatic sigh. It would be good to have mentor's who knew us, and in turn we're hard on us.

Spark chuckled, "You say that like it's bad thing"

Spark was pretty, like I said the big sister I never had. She had blonde hair like me, but it was lighter. And her eyes were an electric blue. Her name was interesting, since she was from District 1, maybe her parents wanted to make a statement, I don't know. But she was nice contort when I was watching Leather, because she hadn't been in the games yet. Her younger brother had died in the games before, and she was taking it hard. So it helped to have her there because if Leather would've died, we would've cried together.

Daphine watched us exchange looks, like we were in on an inside joke and she wasn't. Then she sighed, giving up on trying to figure out what she was missing. She stood up. "Ok I will show you your chambers for the train ride" she said clapping her hands together brightly.

Brendon gave me a smirk and I laughed, using my free hand to loop behind me and hit his butt.

Daphine looked between us again an sighed, walking in front of us and showing us where we would be staying for really, the night. We had our own bedrooms, dressing areas, and bathrooms. Brendon gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left to his own room while I went to mine to shower and look nice for dinner.

I stripped down and looked into the drawers, that already had my size and options for me to wear. I grabbed some white shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. The shirt was a bit oversized, exactly how I liked it.

I went into the bathroom, stripping down and looking at myself in the mirror how I had earlier this morning. I wanted to cry and since I was in private I did. No one would hear me because I had let the shower start warming up.

I cried, thinking about where I was and how I my time was running out. Unless I learned how to kill someone, I was as good as dead. All for a good show.


	7. Define Goodbye

Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I updated this one. I went into focus on Perfection and Promises so if you haven't read it I think you would like it. Anyways I'm really committed now so I promise a new chapter for this every Wednesday. Define Awesomeness! Ok maybe that wasn't nessicary but whatever. Here is my latest chapter. Please leave a review, I love to know that someone is out there and reading. Tell me if you like it, or if you hate it. PM me for idea.

xoxo Queenbee19

* * *

I sat snuggled up on the velvet couch of our room. Brendan had his arm around me and my head was rested on his chest. I could here is breathing, which seemed more calm then mine. After dinner, which consisted of rich food that I started to savor. I didn't know when the last time I would get to eat some of this stuff, so it was precious. But now we were curled up on the couch pretending to be interested in today's reapings for Daphine, Leather, and Spark's sake. They weren't the one's who were going to die, so to them it was all just a game.

But since Brendon and I were District 1, I had to painfully watch me walk up on stage. And watch Brendon's dramatic outburst and plead to go into the games. I had to sit through our kiss, our passionate savory public display of affection. I watched our hands intertwine, then raise in the air victoriously. It made me sick to my stomach reliving the worst day of my life. But I was glad that Brendon was there to rub contorting circles around my back. I could pretend all I wanted that I was mad at him, but I couldn't stay angry.

I tried to sleep through the other reapings. But I managed to stay awake for a few of the memorable ones. For example, I noticed a handsome boy from District 2. And we all could tell it was the stud child of Cato. I remembered him winning the 74th, and now he had a son who was a splitting image of him. There was the beautiful daughter of Finnick and Annie. I knew they had other children, and I figured she was their youngest. And there was a small boy from 5, with glasses, he looked utterly useless but if you looked hard you could see something in him. I noticed the other usual, a strong boy from 7. A quiet girl from 11. And the meek and timid kids from 12. I was surprised they had even found 2 tributes from 12, they rarely had any victors. I couldn't remember their last ones, but then again I didn't care enough about the games to want to remember.

Brendon had shook me awake after the anthem had played and I fluttered my eyelashes tiredly, muttering something even I couldn't make out. But I had noticed Bren smirk, and pick me up bridal style. I fell out of it again, until I was safely planted in Brendon's bed with him next to me. I groggily looked up to him.

"Are you watching me sleep?" I said to him, or at least thats what it had sounded like.

Brendon chuckled, "Your beautiful when your tired Laci. Plus when your half-councious you can't glare at me for volunteering."

With that I made a half hearted attempt to glare at him, but I knew it had come out cute and silly. I wasn't very scary when I was mad, unless I was seriously pissed or something. "Shut up," I murmured at his laughing, which made him take his hands and brush some of my hair out of my face.

"I love you Lace, whatever happens. You know that,"he whispered to me, but I knew he was hiding his face. I could tell by the tone of his voice though, that he was frowning. No longer teasing me for my inability to get angry.

"I love you more," I whispered back quietly, but I didn't wait for his response I was falling out of focus. My eyes closed.

_I looked around the scenery. We were in a forrest up in a tree, watching the final blow happen between District 7 boy and Cato's kid. But it was a silly fight, then ended up killing each other. Once the boom of the cannons had echoed through the arena Brendon had looked to me with tears in his eyes._

_"I love you Lace, whatever happens. You know that," he said looking seriously in my eyes before taking out his knife. I screamed, as he swiftly jumped down from our tree._

_"Brendon! Brendon stop! Stop!" My screams were frantic, verge on hysterical. But it was over. The final boom shook the arena as my boyfriend was lifted up by hovercraft._

_I was shocked. I was frozen. The blare of victory trumpets was ringing in my ears and the hovercraft was brought down. A later appeared and I unwillingly but my arm on it, being frozen by the electric current. I was brought up against my will. Once back safely inside, I blocked out everything anyone was saying, and all of the congratulations. I was not listening, I had one thing. I needed to see him. "Where's Brendon. Where is he?" I fought, clawing. Demanding to see him. I was violently pushed back, and tranquilized. Then I blacked out in the commotion._

I woke up suddenly, looked over to him safely snoring beside me. That was my worst nightmare, something I was painfully dreading. But there was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen. I just wasn't. And I knew that was what would happen if I wasn't careful. I snuggled up closer to him, and Brendon made a noise wrapping his arm around me. I didn't think he was actually awake, I think he just needed something to cling to. And as I closed my eyes, and tried to think of how I was going to be able to make him win. He was stubborn, and wouldn't let me talk him into me not winning. If we were the final 2 there was no way he would come out alive. And then it hit me, painfully hit me. I knew there was one thing I was going to have to do. The only way we wouldn't be the final 2, if we weren't together anymore. If he hated me, there was no motivation to protect me. I knew the only way to keep him safe, was if I broke up with him. When you loved things, sometimes you had to let them go.


	8. Define Heavy

The sun had cast light into Brendon's room, instantly brightening the space. My eyelids crept open from the reflection of light resting on them. I looked up, at Brendon's smiling face looking down at me. "Morning baby," he said to me, propped up on the pillow resting on his side.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up. I shook out my golden hair with a small smile. I said my eyes fluttering to my shoulders. My oversized baby blue shirt was hanging off in a way that could've been called sexy. "We're you watching me sleep again?" I teased to him as he grabbed my waist. He pulled me close to him, as my arms moved to his shoulders.

"Hmmm your so pretty when your sleeping Lace," he whispered to me leaning in. Our lips were about to meet when the door was opened without as much as a nock.

"Ok, lets keep this down to PG level lets break this apart," I looked up at my brother's smirking face. I knew to him that catching his little sister kissing her boyfriend. It was like I was being caught red handed having sex or something. I pretend to be pissed at him interrupting, but I was secretly glad. I didn't want to push myself closer to Brendon knowing for sure I was going to lose him. And makeup sessions on his bed were not going to help.

"Leather get out!" I pouted to him. I thought I was being convincing, maybe not. Because my brother stared at me hard for a moment before chuckling.

"Breakfast in 5. Be there." He said simply before looking to Brendon with a teasing glare, "And keep your hands off my sister's breasts," he said with a smirk before shutting the door.

Brendon laughed, but removed his hands from my waist. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the nose,"Go get dressed," he said to me softly before resting back on his pillow.

I took a sigh, but I didn't want to argue. I got up from his bed and walked out the door of Brendon's room without looking back, saying anything to him. Once back in the safety of seclusion I proceeded in my normal routine in the mornings. Except the fact it was shortened because I only had 5, make that 4 minutes. I chose a simple white v-neck and some leggings. I knew that today was the day we were going to enter the capitol, and they would get a first glance at me. Well when they did I wanted to look simple and innocent. I wanted to look sweet before the awful thing I would have to do.

4 minutes, 240 short seconds later, the door of my room was closed as I walked in for breakfast with the crew. And by the crew, I mean Brendon and the mentors. And Daphne, who looked way to chipper in a yellow ensemble. Her hair was all curled, then again it was probably a wig. And she had on a yellow dress made of multiple fabrics swirling into and out of her frame. And the amount of glitter used for it was even too much for my liking. I never really understood capitol fashion, and I probably never would.

I sat down in my chair across from Spark, with Brendon on my right and Daphne in the center. Brendon stole a quick kiss on my cheek before my brother came in, taking his seat across from my boyfriend. He had a stressed look on his face as he ran his fingers through his gold hair.

Breakfast was weird. I don't know, I guess I just wasn't in the mood to talk when I knew it was one my last breakfasts ever. Brendon on the other hand, seemed pretty fine and happy. So I just let the four of them talk, and I interjected when I was needed. Everyone could tell I was in a crabby mood, but no one bothered to question me about it. I was a teenage girl we were always moody right?

About mid way through the meal, I could feel the train ride moving slightly slower. Brendon and I exchanged glances, making our way to the window. We were in the Capitol.

it was just as beautiful as it was described. I had never been to the capitol, though I had heard many things about it. My brother and father were no strangers to it, and we invited there on multiple occasions. Time to time I would be offered the chance to come with them, but I would make up a lame excuse about being sick or having a cough or something stupid. I just didn't have the same desire to go and see it. All of the silly people with their silly accents. It just seemed so fake, like a backdrop for something much more serious.

As I looked out the window, the citizens were looking at Brendon and I trying to get a glimpse at the tributes. I knew we were the first to arrive, being from District 1. Brendon played it up again, taking my waist and pulling me towards him. As much as I hated the opportunity to continue kissing him, I knew it was for the better. Until I ended it with him, I had to seem madly in love. Which I was.

I kissed him deeply, before we both broke the kiss for different reasons. Brendon took the kisses and started to trial down my neck. But wanted to wave to the capitol, let them know we weren't ignoring them.

"Bren, babe. We need to wave to the people," i whispered as he met my eyes in agreement. I rested his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. Then we turning, facing the open window as we smiled and waved. We played to our opposite genders, me sending kisses to what seemed like eligible capitol bachelors. You never knew who had money, and who would be sponsoring you later. And first impressions were everything.

I looked to the crowd, though my mind wandered. I was going to have to tell Spark and Leather my plan, so they were in on it. And I still didn't know how I was going to muster it in me to break Brendon's heart. But I was going to savor moments like this with him, because I didn't know when we would get them again. I was counting the seconds before I would have to leave him. Because there were more seconds then minutes left, and it made me feel like time wasn't out just yet. The weight of this situation was pushing down on me, and I didn't know if I could handle it.


	9. Define Glow

Sometimes I was grateful I was pretty. Not like in a narcissistic way or anything really. But when you had three people looking at you and reconstructing your face I was lucky they didn't have much to critique.

I had been in the Remake Center and my prep team was having a field day with me. In all honesty, they seemed all to excited that they had me this year. Maybe because my name was already know around the capitol. Maybe because I was already pretty. But they were having too much fun and they called it "perfecting perfection," which made me try not to laugh in their faces who looked eager and innocent.

I had been lucky...maybe not lucky, enough to get a chorus of complements from them. Most of which, were directed to my aquamarine eyes. They looked like someones eyes that belonged in District 4 not 1. Then hygiene compliments, and marvel at how soft my skin was. And my complexion. And even my smile. It was just weird, because they were standing there and telling me how great I was while they were fixing everything. I felt like they were saying: Your perfect...but let me just fix this. And this.

"Oh and her hair!" Flora exclaimed, talking a silver brush and brushing out my stands of gold. She was as rather tall women, with plum curly hair and matching set of violet eyes. But glossy gold lips were in a wide smile as she experimented with my hair. She was like a little girl playing with a porcelain doll. Really, I was there dress up doll. While she was doing that, Andson was finishing up rounding my nails, before moving to my toes giving them both a powder pink polish. Zalina was more focused though, plucking my light eyebrows to a perfect shape.

Once they had finished the details, they removed the white plus robe I had been wearing, and massaged a pale green lotion in my skin that tickled and felt super soft. Then I had stood, and they walked around me checking for any last necessary details to pluck. Like I said I was extremely lucky in District 1. I had been waxed before, and I didn't have much hair. But I knew that some of the other tributes could've went through much worse.

"Marvelous!" Andson had exclaimed once we were finished. And I had politely thanked them for "perfecting perfection" and told them how grateful I was for their help. One thing I learned, capitol people loved compliments. They told me they were excited to see me and Brendon for the parade, and then left with silly grins on their faces.

I patiently waited, looking my my re-robed body in the mirror. Flora seemed to just curl my hair down, with specks of light glitter in it. Actually it looked as if my whole body was glittering, every time I moved the light would reflect another thing making me look like I was sparkling.

My stylist came in. I turned around to look at him in marvel. Adonis, he was a tall man. His hair was a gold color that reminded me of Leather, but his looked dyed and not natural. But yet it looked perfect on him, and complimented his olive green eyes. He was dressed in an elaborate blue shirt and some tight looking pants. Even though he was dressed in silly capitol attire, he looked young. No way he could've been any older then 28, and looked like he worked out. I blushed as he came in, not that I had a crush on my stylist or anything but he was just good looking thats all.

"Laci Kingsly!" He said excitedly clapping his hand as he came over to me, taking my hand and kissing it. "I am Adonis, your stylist this year."He talked in the same silly accent the other capitol citizens did, but I don't think he knew how ridiculous it sounded. I obviously recognized him he was styling last year, and he probably knew me from my brother and father.

I smiled back at him, as he circled me checking the prep teams work. After he seemed satisfied enough with what he saw, he clapped his hands together. Then he lead to through the doors to a sitting room. The room had a beautiful view of the city. I sit across from him and he sits on the other couch, pressing a button for our lunch.

We sat on the push couches, overlooking the the city as we enjoyed the grilled chicken, that had decorative flowers for embellishment. I had had something like it before, but my dad was no chef and our food never looked this pretty. That was the thing, even the capitol's food had to look pretty. I felt like the capitol was just a decorative candle. It was beautiful and looked good, but that was all it was good for. Light it up and it would burn.

Finally Adonis had brought up the topic of what I was to wear to the Opening Ceremony. Something to represent our District. District 1 was one of the easier ones, because we made luxury items. So anything that sparkled, had gems, or was eye catching would fit our costume. We were always one of the favorites to the capitol.

Hours later I was dressed in a beautiful pink gown. The top was a sweetheart neck, light pink and full, full of gems. Then iridescent gems met with the empire waist. There was a silk light pink sash rapped around and a bow in the front. The bottom of the dress was a high low skirt, that had a shinny pink curly strands water falling down to my feet. He paired it with shimmery pink stiletto heels. My hair was still curled and sparkling and my makeup stayed light and shimmery. I looked like a goddess.

I stood in our silver chariot, that was being pulled by snowy white horses. I looked over to Brendon, who looked more then handsome in his glittering suit decked out in gems. I looked to him, and we both stayed silent. I took slow silent breaths in an attempt to mellow out the nerves. Then I felt movement under my feet and I realized we were moving.

I shot Brendon a panicked look right before we were about to come out. The opening music was beginning being blasted throughout the capitol and was stinging my ears. Brendon mouthed, "I love you" and with that my heart calmed. Then hardened, because he reminded me of my plan. But right now I had no time to dwell on it, because we were facing the capitol.

We were both glowing, holding hands together and and wavying to everyone. They seemed entranced by our beauty, the crowd going wild. Brendon and I both played it up smiling and winking at lucky citizens. Brendon even signaled for some of them to call him, though his phone long at home. "They love us," I leaned in to him whispering in his ear.

Brendon turned to face we with a wild smile, "They love you, I love you," he said grabbing me and pulling me close for a kiss. Adding a dip for the effect. The capitol? They went wild, like insane. I don't know what it was about our romance but they were obsessed. So I kissed him deeper for effect, hearing the capitol begin to cheer at the entrance of Distrtict 2.

I looked up at the screen and I saw him. The boy, Cato's boy. He was breathtakingly handsome dressed in the more then obvious gladiator outfits they usually wore. But this year they wernt the silly bronze and gold, they were stone gray. Him and his partner stood still, with determined looks on their faces. It was almost as if they were statues of some god or something, and if you watched closely, then would make slight movements. Sometimes a wink, or a turn of the head. But they looked strong, determined, charming.

Once we were in the city circle I had stood holding hands with Brendon soaking up the moment of beauty. Then all 12 chariots had arrived and the horses had pulled up right in front of the president's mansion. President Slate began his yearly speech, adding in the importance of being quell this year. And how spectacular it was that we had reached the 100th games. 100 victors.

I could see the camera cutting to faces, mostly Brendon, mine, Cato's kid, and the girl from 4. She was dressed like a mermaid and looked beautiful, I would say she even rivaled me. Considering her parents were Finnick and Annie she had to be gorgeous. By the end of the speech, the anthem played again before our chariots made their way into the Training Center. It cut to all of us tributes, holding on the select four of us longer then the rests. I figured we were crowd favorites.

Once we were inside in the saftey of privacy, Brendon embraced me into another hug. Cato's kid looked over at us, sending me a wink. I looked back at him with a smirk before turning back to my prep team. Other tribues looked around, also looking to the four of us who were obviously more memorable then them. I looked around, taking a deep breath but feeling tired. Because tomorrow was training, and that was when hell would start, and when I would have to start slowly avoiding Brendon. But I knew one thing, we still had tonight.


	10. Define Space

I nocked to the door, four knocks, so that he knew it was me. It was late at night, Leather and Spark insisted that we get our rest. So they told us to stay in our bed, get rest. Brendon and I however, decided to completely disregard what they told us. Its not that we didn't respect them, or that they were wrong, it was just that I needed to have the few more hours with him. I needed it.

The door slowly creaked open, making a small squeak that I knew no one would here. Leather and Spark were long asleep, I knew my brothers sleeping patterns. He had nightmares after the games, and went to be at midnight every night. He would wake up almost every hour on a clockwork, getting up walking around, it was like he still had to take shifts. I never asked him about it, I never bothered him.

I said nothing as I closed the door, and layed beside him looking up at the ceiling. I looked at the intricate pattern, that reminded me of glofided stars. Glorified stars, victors. The sky was like the blanket of dead tributes, the background to the stars. No one cares about the nothingness in space, just the stars. Stars that were just dim lights. Stars that were losing light by the second. They were fading, no one noticed.

"Brendon." I whispered to him barely above a whisper. No one would know I was in his room, in his bed. I was supposed to be sleeping, resting.

"Lace."He whispered back, still staring blankly.

It was weird for the two of us, training would start tomorrow. Training would start. Brendon didn't know what that really meant, but I did. Still, the games were getting closer. Closer. Too close.

I kept looking at the ceiling, folding my arms over my chest. They went up and down in the steady monotone breathing and the up down of my chest. "I love you, you know that right?"

Brendon smirked, but I knew it was because he wanted to laugh. This wasn't a time to laugh. "Of course I know that Laci, your my girlfriend. And you tell me all the time."

I sighed, but quietly, "I just want you to know that. No matter what happens now, I still love you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means," I started slowly,"I just want you to know thats all. I just want you to know how important to me you are. I would do anything for you, and all of that." I mustered a tiny smile. Then I felt salt on the top of my lips, and felt another wet drop slide down my cheek.

"Aw come here," He whispered, pulling me over so that I was on my side facing him. I gave him another tiny smile. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

We had decided, that we were going to pause the moment. We were just going to pretend we were still home. We weren't here, in the games. We were just going to enjoy the time we had now. Tick tick tick, the countdown was starting.

The kiss turned deeper, and more intimate. His arms were protectively around me, toned strong. I thought of the stars above our head, the victors. My brother. They were fading. Fading, but pretending to shine bright like they were brand new. I didn't want to be a star, but yet I didn't want to be part of the black background of the sky. I just wanted to be me, not categorized. But that was what I was facing, I was part of the games. And now I had to chose, to be a star or space. Empty space.

I kissed him harder, as his hands found bra strap. I knew what was happening, I knew the timing was right. If there was any time it would be tonight. Because tomorrow would be when I would define my choice. I would have to chose to be space, I would rather him be a star. And just hope he doesn't fade like the rest.

My shirt was lifted over my head, as was his. I kissed him more, deeper. I knew I loved him. And when you loved things sometimes you had no choice but to let them go. But like space i would always be around him, with him. I just couldn't keep us together. There was no way. Someone had to be a star, it wouldn't be me. I didn't deserve it. And now I would have the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Watching the games was only one thing. Being in them would be the end of everything I knew. I just hoped that the games would't change me.

At least I had now to be me, these moments.

Best night ever. But then again, I could say it was the worst. Bittersweetness tested my lips when we woke up in the morning. I quickly kissed his cheek, before making my way to my own room again before he woke up. I had a headache, I didn't feel great. But yet I felt amazing. I just couldn't make up my mind about anything.

I showered. I did my hair. I put on the outfit laid out for me. I was white form fitting pants, and a gray fitting tank top. I brushed my hair, putting it up into a tight pony tail. I looked normal, pretty. I looked almost fake, not me. My head hurt.

I knew the choice I would be making, starting with breakfast. I knew I was defining myself. I knew I was letting the games change me. I knew it, I was well aware. I just couldn't do anything about it. I had no way to fix this, I was sucked into the games. I took a breath before walking to breakfast. I was changing. And soon I would be space. Empty Space.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! PM me or review me about any ideas or things I can work on. Thanks so much. Also I have a Hunger Games RP so if you want to join that would be awesome.

forum/The-90th-Annual-Hunger-Games/134010/

xoxo Queenbee19


	11. Define Competiton

With a shaky breath I enter the training center. The training center is a huge gymnasium to describe it basically. It's a giant sphere, filled with multiple weapons and stations. It's purpose, basically is to teach you how to survive. But nothing you learn in the Training Center can get you ready for the games.

We were the second one's to arrive, as we opened the doors. There was only one other person there, Cato's kid. I was holding hands with Brendon as we entered, but I swiftly let go. Brendon looked at me in question but I said nothing to explain.

I was dressed In simple black leggings and a white fitting tank top. Adonis insisted I wore it so that it was lose fitting and I could move. I didn't care enough to put up a fight, and instead had reluctantly put it on as manipulated my hair into a tight ponytail.

I stood between Brendon and Cato's kid, who had a 2 pined on his back. I said nothing to either of them, because I didn't feel like talking. The boys however, got into a normal conversation as the rest of the tributes arrived. The Career alliance was unofficially, already official. It was here in the Training Center that it was confirmed. But something told me this year would be more complicated.

Once everyone arrived, Atala came in to tell us the schedule for the day. She read down the list of things to do, and I zoned out in lack of interest. As soon as she finished Brendon leaned over next to me, "Lets split up," he whispered, before heading off to the large weapons. I eyed the girl from 4 at the knots station handling with ease. I sighed, backing up into a strong frame I didn't recognize.

"Oh, sorry." I said turning around to the smirking handsome face of Cato's kid. He was tall, and looked a lot like his father. He had caramel hair that looked perfectly, carelessly unkept. And his dark eyes danced with amusement.

"My bad, I was in your way." He said back, "Hadrian District 2"

"Laci, District 1," I replied in a small smile, as we both headed over to the Archery station. It was customary for the Careers like us to head to the deadly weapons, it was easy to psyche out the other tributes.

"So, your brother won?" he asked me once we were there. He pulled back the arrow, firing it and hitting right on target. I never knew his dad was handy with an arrow.

"Brother and father. "I smirked back, shooting my own arrow and hitting target. He looked back at me with a smirk, impressed that I had matched his skill level with ease.

"You arch?" He asked me, which made me shrug.

"Not really," I said back, in reality it was a lucky shot. 8/10 times I hit target, I was better with a sword. "You?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. My dad taught me. His girlfriend in the games taught him." He said to me, looking at me for a second before going back to shooting on target.

I smiled, shooting next to him, and missing more frequently. After a few missed shots I looked over to the sound of quiet laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked him, I couldn't believe that me missing the target was _funny._

Hadrian smirked, "No." he tried to say with a straight face "Yes. I'm sorry Laci your just doing it wrong." He tried to explain no longer smirking at me.

"What are you talking about, I know what I'm doing." My brother could arch, he showed me what to do. Who was he to be such a cocky know-it all.

"Well you see," he said moving so that his arms were touching mine. I tried not to make a face, unsure if it would be a good one or not. When his hands touched my cold skin it tingled. "Your grip here is messing you up. You have good form, but your grip is awful. You'll hit almost nothing like that," he said moving my hands so that it looked like how his did.

His arms were completely around me know, as he pulled the bow back and let go. The arrow flew, hitting right on target. "Told you so," he said with a grin, moving and going back to his own practice bow.

I let out a huff, that he was right, and went back to shooting. Every time I shot my old way it wouldn't hit. But when I followed his advice it hit. I silently cursed Leather for not teaching me the right grips the first time.

After archery, Hadrian smiled at me asking where to go next. I suggested swords, for the sole purpose that I was better then him. Or at least I thought so.

The rules of the Training Center state that your not aloud to right each other, so we both had to call over assistants to spar with. My initial plan was to complete my battle before him. The only problem was, he was just as good as me.

We ended up fighting for the rest of the time, until lunch. When we both had to give up and accept a truce. I frowned, heading to lunch with Hadrian.

"I can't believe it," I said crossing my arms.

Hadrian laughed, "Aww is Laci mad that I'm better then her at everything?" he teased at me, and I rolled my eyes at him amused.

"Shut up Hade" I said to him, uncrossing my arms as we walked to where we would eat.

Hadrain paused, before grinning widely. "Did you call me Hade?"

I paused too, "No." I said cautiously. "I called you Hadrain." I lied convincing.

Hadrian might've been convinced, but he knew what he heard. "You called me Hade," he smirked, "My ex-girlfriend called me Hade."

I blushed, how weird was it that I guy I just met said that I reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. Weird. "Uh..sorry?"

Hadrian chuckled, "It's cool. We broke up like a year ago." He shrugged, "I like it, Hadrian is such a mouthful. I don't know what my dad was thinking."

"Then Hade it is," I said with a grin, as we arrived at the lunch area.

I saw Brendon wave us over, but I pretended I didn't.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm going to update more now. _But _the new catch is that I won't post new chapters until I reach an amount of reviews. So I won't post Chapter 12 until I have **12 **reviews. Come on guys that should be easy. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, and are excited for the next one! Chapter 12 will be a good one. Please leave a review! Oh, and if you liked this story check out my other stories **Perfection** and **Promises**

xoxo Queenbee19


	12. Define Love

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling like I had once at my home. Thinking of the place I grew up made my heart heavy, as I begun to avidly miss my father. I longed just to give him one more hug. And tell him one more time how much I love him.

Love. Love was such a stupid thing. If I didn't love anybody or anything this would be all too easy. But stupid love was making this all too hard.

I heard a knock at the door, and I knew who it was. But yet I couldn't bring myself to say I was I was awake. I couldn't bring myself to sit up when the door creaked open, and my boyfriend walked in.

Brendon sat on my bed, and I could feel his eyes lingering on me. I just couldn't bring mine to open and meet his.

He stoked my hair as he watched me pretend to sleep before leaving after a good 30 minutes. I could only hear faint things, I think he was whispering to me and himself. Yet I couldn't listen to anything he was saying, I was too busy trying not to. I didn't want to keep falling in love with him, like I used to every day.

After he left I sat right up. And pouring over me was guilt. I didn't want to be hurting him like this, but I had to. There was no other way to keep him safe.

But I just couldn't help but feel like I was ruining him. He made the sacrifice to come out here and be with me but all I was doing was pushing him away. It wasn't that I didn't love him. It was mainly that I loved him too much.

The next day was like the last.

I walked down the training center, making sure I left before Brendon. In my tight black leggings and white tank I walked into the center. Feeling the cloth 1 on my back as reassurance that I was only going to keep him safe. I was doing the right thing.

"Hade" I smirked, standing next to Hadrian who was at the ropes section.

"Laci Kingsly has reappeared. What did I do to deserve this?" he asked in mock disappointment. "I hoped I got rid of you yesterday." He added with a perfect smirk.

I matched his smirk, sitting next to him. "Well lets see, you criticized my archery skills. You cockily thought you were better at sword fighting then me,"

Hade cut me off, flipping back some of his careless caramel hair. "Cockily _knew _that I'm a better swordfighter. It's a fact."

I ignored him. "Um then you "accidently" shoved me when we were testing knifes, and distracted me the entire time when we were at the edible foods."

Hadrian smiled, "Distracted you?"

I flipped my hair, "You kept making funny faces and getting on my nerves" I added plainly, playing around with the tan rope.

"Well then I did my job," he leaned in so that his lips were touching my ear, "Taking out the competition,"

I smirked, pushing him away from me. "You're just like your father" I teased. I remembered Cato from years ago. As handsome as he was he was ruthless. We all knew he was going to win those games before they even started.

Hadrian grinned widely, "I try my hardest" he said adding a little bow.

"Oh stop flattering yourself," I rolled my oceanic eyes.

Hade laughed, before without adding another word leaving and heading to another station. Archery.

I got up and followed him there, amused at the fact that he never looked back to see if I would.

"Well?" I asked once I was next to him again.

Hadrian looked down to me with a smirk, he was definitely a few inches taller then me. "Well, I wanna see if you made any improvement from yesterday,"

"Oh come on!" I protested, "I wasn't that bad!" I said, seeing the beautiful daughter of Finnick and Annie out of the corner of my eyes looking over to us. I almost wondered if she was jealous I was flirting with Hade while dating Brendon. It was as if I was taking all of the guys here. I hoped she didn't mind.

She walked over to us, standing next to me. I looked over to her. She had tangled gorgeous brown hair and bright green eyes. "Hey," she nodded to us picking up a set of arrows.

Hadrian looked to her and then to me, and raised his eyebrows as if to ask my opinion on her. I shrugged, giving him the ok. "Hey. I'm Hade..drain. Hadrian. And this is Laci." He introduced. I could almost see a trace of blush when he corrected himself. As if he only wanted me to call him Hade.

I nodded to her, pretending to not really notice her. I was waiting to see the vibe if I would want her on my team or not. But considering she was from for, and her parents both won, I was sure she was going to be an asset.

"Sealy." She said back without meeting my eyes. She sure met Hade's though. But something told me she was no threat, Hadrian kept his eyes on me.

I finally spoke, turning to Sealy and tucking my golden hair behind my ear, "Well your welcome to hang with us," I said to her, as if giving her an official invite.

Sealy smirked, "Thanks. Where's your boyfriend anyways?" was the first thing she asked.

Hadrian looked at me interested, as I shrugged, "Brendon? I don't know" I said nonchalantly. I hoped it was convincing enough, I was going to have to get used to looking like I don't care.

"He's fine, probably talking with Mason."

"Mason?" I asked him confused who Brendon would be talking to. I didn't bother to listen when he talked about yesterday at dinner last night.

Hadrian looked at me funny, "My district partner?" he laughed. And suddenly I remembered the dark haired girl that was on the float with him.

"Oh…yeah."I shrugged.

But all I wanted to do was go over there, and make him stop. I longed to talk to him so much, and it was taking everything in me not to. Not taking to him was making me miserable. And so I blamed love for it all.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Well i never got 12 reviews :( But I decided that its ok. So I posted this chapter anyways. But I would still love it a lot if you guys would Review, I would love your input on where the story should go. Should Laci and Brendon get back together, Should Hadrain take her heart? What about Sealy where does she come into play? And what about Mason? Soooo many love triangles so give me some input!

Heres a little poll. Do you ship Lendon or Lade?

xoxo Queenbee19


End file.
